


Goodnight, Eddie

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Venom learns the joys of sleeping





	Goodnight, Eddie

The first time Eddie fell asleep, Venom panicked. They outright panicked. Eddie’s eyes fluttered closed without his permission, which was alright, but then his breathing and his heart rate started to slow, and then when his muscles started relaxing-

**Eddie. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, EDDIE!!!**

“Huh?” Eddie responded, jerking back to life, “What is it?”

**Dying, Eddie!”**

“Wha-what?”

 **DYING!** But somehow they sounded less certain this time.

“D-dying of what?”

 **Don’t know!** Venom responded, and Eddie could feel them anxiously moving around his body and brain, ... **Not dying anymore…** They sounded so confused, and Eddie nodded slowly, thinking.

“Well...I was just about to fall asleep, I think…” he mused, “Could that be what startled you?”

**What is asleep?**

“It’s something humans do. We need to rest for about eight hours each day.”

**Rest, yes. Stop breathing, no.**

“I wasn’t going to stop breathing.”

**Your brain was shutting down.**

“I know, but it’s only a little bit.” Sleep was hard to explain; better to just let Venom experience it.

“Look, I’ll go back to sleep, and this time just let it happen, okay?”

**But Eddie will be dying.**

“Most people can’t just snap out of dying when you call, right? So that’s how you know I wasn’t dying. Trust me, V. I’ll be okay. I’ll wake up in like ten hours tops.”

**I wll not let Eddie die for “like ten hours tops”. I will not let Eddie die for any hours tops.**

“Venom,” Eddie said firmly, rubbing at his tired eyes, “Do I sound afraid?”

 **You don’t know you’re dying** , Venom argued vehemently.

“So I’m dying, but then you call my name and I stop dying. Tell me what your definition of dying is?”

 **…** Venom couldn’t argue.

“I’ll be fine, Venom. If I’m not, you can wake me up, or heal me, okay?” Venom didn’t respond, but Eddie felt the sullen acceptance, and smiled.

“Come lay beside me, alright? Nice and close to my chest so you can feel my heartbeat.” Venom ignored him, curling up inside his body and quite literally right next to his heart and lungs.

 **If anything goes wrong** , Venom threatened, **I’ll kill you myself.**

“Nothing’s gonna go wrong, promise. Just don’t panic, okay?

Not panicking was very difficult. Eddie’s breathing and heart rate slowed, and then his muscles stopped moving, and then his brain shut down, and Venom refused to move from his heart. It was still beating, but that was hardly comforting when Venom was worried it would stop beating any moment.

Eddie twitched occasionally in his sleep, and mumbled a couple of times about a knee. He was delirious. Venom raced about, checking for fever, bur there was nothing. He went back to Eddie’s heart, fluttering anxiously and pressing himself right against it to feel the steady, comforting beat.

It was eight seventeen am, exactly nine hours and thirty one minutes after Eddie stopped moving, when he twitched. He turned and then stretched, and Venom felt a ripple of pleasure as muscles that hadn’t moved in hours shuddered back into movement. He was slow, and his brain was struggling to activate again, but he was alive, and he hadn’t died once.

“Mmm...Venom?”

**Eddie.**

“What’s the verdict, bud, am I dying?”

 **Shut up.** Eddie gave a soft smile, rolling over and snuggling into the pillows.

“Time is it?”

**Eight eighteen in the morning. Almost ten hours of...not dead.**

“Not dead, see? Just asleep. Happens every night.”

**Human physiology is strange and weak. Only lesser life forms need to...not die to live. Stupid lesser life form.**


End file.
